1. Technical Field
This invention relates to clarinets and more particularly to a Low Eb (E-flat) Bass Clarinet with the low E tone hole moved from the metal bell and placed on an additional joint positioned above the metal bell and below the traditional lower joint.
2. State of the Art
Bass clarinets as conventionally constructed with a low E tone hole. Many bass clarinet musical score parts, such as those used in traditional concert or chamber music, are written to require the playing of low E flat notes. Low Eb (E-flat) Bass Clarinets traditionally always have the low E flat tone hole located on the metal bell, as shown in FIG. 1, which is substantially thinner than the joint sections located above the bell, where all of the other tone holes are located.
Typical prior art patents that teach about the design, operation and assembly of clarinets and in particular bass clarinets, are herein incorporated by reference for their supportive teachings, are as follows: U.S. Pat. No. 110,845, U.S. Pat. No. 885,880, U.S. Pat. No. 1,546,153, U.S. Pat. No. 1,817,487, U.S. Pat. No. 2,390,275, U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,680, U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,206, and U.S. Pat. No. 8,183,449.
The sound produced by the low E flat tone hole is limited in its ability to be adjusted as the other tone holes in the low Eb clarinet because it is located on the bell section construction from thin metal. Accordingly, there is a need for a new design of the traditional Low Eb (E-flat) Bass Clarinets to allow for the easy adjustment of the tonal frequency thereof.